


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by ShapeshiftingTango



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, objectiphilia, wrote it for the lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeshiftingTango/pseuds/ShapeshiftingTango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you sang the title, just admit it. You did. Now we can all move past it.<br/>This fic is a crack fic. Basically I was told what ship to write...and I did. I don't even know if this is a real ship. Butttttttttt, basically in this fic Johnny just gets fed up with being friends with his chunk of wood with a face drawn on it. He makes a move on Plank and since Plank is an inanimate object and cannot decline his advances; Johnny gets some. Woot, woot; three cheers for Johnny.<br/>Any whore, enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Here ya go, Mo. I hope you are happy with your fic xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

Johnny caressed the rough texture of his best friend's face. He had held back his feelings for so long. Ever since the day they met, Johnny had wanted to be with Plank in every way. He was too afraid to tell him. Johnny felt that Plank would never accept his love, that he would be appalled at the thought of touching a human in that way. Every day the two would climb trees and dive into mud puddles, all the shenanigans a boy could get up to. It was bliss, but for Johnny there was always something missing from their relationship.  
Finally after so many years, Johnny scratched up the courage to show Plank how he felt. Gazing into those beautiful, yet poorly drawn on eyes, Johnny couldn't help but smile. Wetting his lips, he tried over and over to form the words 'I love you' but they never made it past his tongue. Frustrated, he just swallowed his pride and leaned into his oaken friend. His lips brushed against Plank's dusty smile, every molecule vibrating with fear and excitement. His eyes closed as they tumbled to the grass, so soft and green in the endless summer of the culdesac. He kissed Plank with everything he had in him, all his desires, his feels. His tongue danced across the mouth of his best friend, his love, and he smiled against the other's mouth.  
He'd wanted this for so long, it hardly felt real. His blood was pounding in his veins, rushing to groin. His breath was heavy and his mind felt as though it going a million miles per second and yet never moving at all. His fingers shook as he tenderly stroked Plank's coarse side, defying the threat of splinters. Johnny wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him as close to his body as he could; and Plank didn't pull away. Opening his eyes, Johnny found the chunk of wood below him to be looking back, still smiling. It melted Johnny's heart to see that his feelings were equally matched.  
Again he kissed Plank, only with more need. More hunger. He devoured his friend's mouth, conquered it with his overwhelming lust. Johnny's sinful fingers trailing the contours of Plank's body. A moan escaped his throat, as his erection throbbed like living stone in his pants. His clothes felt too tight, too constricting and he wanted to remove them that instant. But he had to take his time, he had to enjoy every moment of this; for it would be a first for both he and Plank and he wanted it to be perfect.  
Johnny dipped his head, licking from one end of Plank to the other. Plank never moved, never uttered a syllable. He just smiled and stared. Johnny furrowed his brow, challenged to bring his pal to ecstasy. Johnny wretched the shirt from torso, chucking it across the yard. Skin to wood, he fell onto his partner, begging with his body for Plank to respond. Johnny's hips ground into the dirt below them, as the length of Plank's entire body only stretched from Johnny's head to diaphragm. Frustrating as it was that he could not smother his best friend in his love from head to toe; he was overjoyed to finally let out all that he had been fantasizing for years now.  
Shuffling their bodies, Johnny relinquished Plank's mouth. With his forehead nuzzled into the grass, he moaned softly as he rubbed against the low edge of the other's body. So strong, unyielding, in their love; Plank, guided by Johnny's hand, pressed back. They rutted against each other, as sweat dripped from Johnny's forehead in the hot summer sun and blades of grass stuck to his skin. Each motion heightening the pulse throbbing in every digit of Johnny's hands, in each toe and his ears and his dick. He was frozen in time. It felt amazing and the world seemed to slow and stop around them. Not a bird sang, not a cloud whispered to their ears of adventures and exploration. No, the world waited in the wake of love. Johnny grunted, his bare chest hanging over Plank's grinning face. He could swear he felt soft kisses of that wooden smirk to his quivering stomach as ragged breathes were dragged in at break neck speed.  
Johnny felt a strange pressure building in his stomach, deep and hot and overbearing. Before he could strangle another moan as it crossed his lips, Johnny's hips jerked forward on their own accord. Crushing into Plank, they twitched as the muscles in his stomach tensed and his stomach did flips. Suddenly, the heat that pooled, exploded. Lightning coursed through his body, blinding him in a burning bliss. He came hard, riding through waves of euphoria. Sticky liquid burst from him, his hips still jerking and twitching, covering the inside is boxers. The feeling of the mess against his skin forgotten in the moment that he looked down to that sweet smiling face below him. Nothing could ever quite grasp the feeling that over took him. The words he'd been trying so desperately to find before, suddenly meant nothing. Plank knew he loved him, he'd known all along. He'd waited quietly for Johnny to finally be strong enough, sure enough, to make the first move.  
And though his best friend in the whole world, who'd been there since day number one; had never once said a thing. He didn't have to. Johnny looked into those eyes, drawn on by a younger him, and he could see all the love that they contained and he knew that they would always be together. Forever.


End file.
